


First

by elliot_the_wizard



Series: Drunk Malec [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AH - Freeform, AU, But they're adorable idiots, Day after?, F/M, I have an disfunctional brain, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Night after, Spin the Bottle, Which are the best kind, cuz duh, drunkards, my babies are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_the_wizard/pseuds/elliot_the_wizard
Summary: It all started with a not so innocent game of spin the bottle... AU, AH, Malec, duh





	First

"You're going to the party, and that's final." His sister said firmly, leaving no room for argument. Alec let his head hang lowly against his chest, attempting to make her feel bad for him.

"But Izzy, Project Runway's on today! You know I can't miss that!" She just shook her head, glaring at him with little heat.

"Get ready, we leave in half an hour, and I know how long it takes you to get ready." She stepped out of his room with a sly grin, leaving him to lay down onto the bed with a loud groan. Knowing Izzy wasn't going to relent, he sat up, planning what he would wear. It was their fiend Jace's party, and though they both loved him, both sibling found his parties… and him as a person rather eccentric. Difference was, Isabelle enjoyed that.

He walked over to his wardrobe, pulling it open and making sure nothing fell out. Matching a pair of black skinny jeans and a leather jacket, he added a glaze of eyeliner before walking out of the room. Alec was usually one to care about his appearance, always wanting to look his best. Today though, he wanted to look extra perfect. Let's just say, Isabelle wasn't the only one with a conquest.

He walked into the kitchen, wincing as he saw his sister standing next to the counter. Izzy and the kitchen had at no point in his seventeen year of life been a good compensation. Much to his relief, she pulled away with just a cup a water, whistling at him when she saw his appearance.

"For someone that didn't want to go, you certainly tried to look nice." A momentary flash of realization flew across her face, leaving in its trail a smug smirk. "So…" she started knowingly. "Who you trying to impress?" She smirked as he rolled his eyes, her guess proved correct.

"You know the glittery kid?" he replied simply, not wanting to give a name in case she didn't know who it was and then went to look for him. He onyx eyes widened when she made the connection, causing him to groan to himself.

"Magnus? Bane?" she said, though her tone implied she already knew the answer. He nodded, conforming her question, before pushing passed her and out the front door. "Trying to avoid the topic brother dear?" she asked, slinking after him and into their car.

"No." he said indigently, shaking his head. "But he's not interested." She raided one perfect brow, disbelieving.

"How do you know?" she replied haughtily. In response, he smirked.

"Because if he was, I would have fucked him already." He replied, hitting the gas without saying another word. Izzy chuckled as they drove out of their drive and in the direction of Jace's house.

"Spin the bottle, spin the bottle." The ginger swayed, her petite body leaning into her boyfriend for support. Everyone cheered, too drunk to particularly care. They all sat down into a semi-orderly circle, giggling. Alec glanced over at Magnus from the corner of his eyes, eyeing up the man. He was dressed in his usual sparkly attire, his hair gelled up into possibly fatal looking spiked on the top of his head. Obviously he too hadn't cautioned any restraint on the alcohol intake, grinning like a man and looking right at him. In his drunken state, Alec blushed and looked away, looking down at the spinning bottle.

It was Isabelle's turn and she watched intently though not with complete focus on the methodically spinning bottle. It started to slow and Isabelle squealed as it landed on the brown haired, geeky boy. Sam? Solomon? Nobody could ever really remember, especially in their current state.

Isabelle leaned forward, crawling slowly in the terrified man's direction. He visibly gulped, eyes wide and only getting wider. Like a lion she leapt, connecting her lips to his in a heated kiss. It went on much longer then inspected, the wolf whistles only egging them on. When they finally pulled apart, her face was flushed and his covered in blood red lipstick stains.

Giggling, Izzy announced that it was Alec's turn. He chuckled leaning forward and flicking the bottle, causing it to spiral. They all watched it closely, Isabelle's grin widening when it landed on the one and only Magnus Bane.

Some small part of Alec's brain was setting off a red alert, but he ignored it intently staring at Magnus. The man avoided his gaze, making him feel slightly as he moved towards him. Suddenly their lip connected and all his pity disappeared as if it had never been. Magnus gasped, Alec catching it in his mouth as he pushed him back against the couch, straddling his lap. The glittery man whimpered, though from pain or pleasure none of them knew. Alec finally pulled up for air, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Come on Isabelle. We need to get you to bed." He glanced up as he heard the front door open. Startled, he saw Magnus standing and staring outside. Walking up beside him, he watched the steady rain pour down heavily.

"You can stay here." He said, far enough behind to make the man jump.

"I think I might need to." He replied, not turning around. When he finally did, his brow was furrowed in thought. "There's not enough rooms." He said, letting Alec know what he was thinking.

"You can sleep with me!" Alec said without thinking, snorting as he realised how it came out. When Magnus' eyes widened comically, he rephrased it. "One of the rooms, the one I'm staying in," he clarified, "Has a couch as well as a bed." Magnus nodded and together they walked up the stairs and into their respective sleeping areas.

His groans resounded through the room, the sick feeling in his stomach unpleasant and give no sign of retreat. Sitting up slowly, he realised he was in fact not in his own room. Only after he realised where he was did he notice Magnus sprawled on the bed, eyes shut.

Suddenly another groan filled the room and he glanced over to see Magnus' clear lime eyes wide open. He had been one of the more sober participants and the effects of the drinking were minimal. He sat up and, seeing Alec sitting on the couch, gasped.

"Ugggg." Alec said, trying to break the silence in his own special way. "What happened last night?" he asked nobody in particular, though Magnus evidently thought he was addressing him. He sent him an uncertain glance before standing up and walking over, sitting down next to him.

"Do you remember anything?" Magnus asked, staring right into his eyes, pain seeping into his voice.

"No I don't think I- Wait!" He started, sitting up straightened and trying to catch the memory as it flew away. "Did I kiss someone?" he licked his lips, making Magnus shiver. "Whoever it was, they tasted very good." He said slyly, making the other man gulp. "Who was it?"

"Me."

Alec jerked back, bottle blue eyes wide. "You!" he said incredulously. Magnus felt crushed as he realised how much the man regretted it. What did he really expect, in the end? "I kissed you?" he repeated, still looking horrified.

He stood up suddenly, walking over and sitting on the bad, laying his head in his hands. Magnus stared at him, and almost didn't catch it when he muttered something into his palms. "What?" he questioned.

"Our first kiss, and I can't even remember it!" he said sadly, making Magnus gasp.

"First kiss? What… What do you mean?" he asked, trying his hardest not to jump to unreal conclusions. Alec stared into his eyes, sighing.

"I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you." He admitted, causing the man to suck in a breath.

"You have?" he said breathlessly, eyes spread as wide as they could. Alec nodded, not looking at him, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I know you're not interested, but-"

"What? What made you think that?" Magnus interrupted in a sudden burst of confidence.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked incredulously, eyes wide as he finally looked at him.

"I've… I've wanted to kiss you as long as your sister introduced us." He said, so quietly that Alec nearly didn't hear. But he did, oh he did.

'Really?" he gasped, mouth caught open in shock. As he came to his senses, his eyes darkened in thought. "That just made it worse. We both wanted this…" he murmured, looking at Magnus the whole time. "And I messed up out first kiss." He looked devastated, laying backwards on the bed with a groan.

Magnus slowly walked over and sat down beside him, causing him to bite his lips. "How about we just pretend that didn't happen?" he asked, making Alec sit up and face him, noses only an inch apart.

"You know, start again? Imagine that out next kiss is our first kiss?" Alec's beautiful blue eyes twinkled in delight.

"I would like that." He said as he lead in. "I would like that very much." He finished as he finally closed the space between them, initiating a magical first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this. Just found it in my WIP folder. Oh well. Lshmsfoaidmb


End file.
